


through scar and bruising

by sourcheeks



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Condoms, Couch Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Rebound Sex, safe sex, the sex scene really is not very descriptive, this is my first explicit work please be nice to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: It’s worth it to watch fans freak out about the broken glass, the mousetrap board, the Full Gear sign, the fucking barbed wire web. It’s insane to actually watch himself do all that stuff, now that the adrenaline is gone and he’s left with nothing but sore wounds and the sting of his loss.He avoids the clips of the Phoenix Splash.---Kenny hates cigarettes and alcohol, but he doesn’t mind the taste so much on Moxley’s tongue.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Kenny Omega, past golden lovers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	through scar and bruising

The pain was a good distraction. Kenny let himself focus on the glass that was still stuck in his back, fine grains coming out and leaving red, irritated wounds when he rolled onto his back in his sleep. The barbed wire gouges that there was no real way to be covered efficiently. The sting of antibacterial ointment being rubbed into his wounds. He didn’t have to think about anything but getting better. 

It’s worth it to watch fans freak out about the broken glass, the mousetrap board, the Full Gear sign, the fucking barbed wire web. It’s insane to actually watch himself do all that stuff, now that the adrenaline is gone and he’s left with nothing but sore wounds and the sting of his loss. 

He avoids the clips of the Phoenix Splash. 

Nick and Matt basically don’t leave his side. Riho is in Japan, but she FaceTimes with him every day, making sure he’s eating and taking care of his injuries. People on the roster who he has maybe spoken to _ once _ are sending him get well texts. Orange and the Best Friends even sent him a care package with some aloe gel, comic books, and some fancy orange juice. 

Mox didn’t reach out for a few days. Kenny didn’t blame him. He was probably having a hard time recovering just like Kenny. Kenny contemplated texting first - it was only common courtesy to check up on your opponent after a match like that. But he still felt a little bitter about his loss. 

Moxley, apparently, does not text. Kenny learned this when Mox called him at four in the goddamn morning, for some reason. Kenny fumbled for his phone and answered it with a soft groan. “Mox, dude, what the fuck?”

“Omega. Healing up okay?”

“I’m fine. Why are you calling me right now? Why are you _ awake _ right now?” Kenny sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“Couldn’t sleep. Don’t like pain meds.” 

What a fucking weirdo. Kenny curled up in his comforter. “Okay. How’s your… well. Everything?”

“It’s healing.” 

Kenny guessed he was just awake now. He pushed off his covers, making his way to his kitchen. “That sucked so much, I cannot believe that you used to do that on the reg.”

Moxley actually laughed. “Yeah… I’m feeling it now. I’m not in my 20s anymore.”

“Getting paid better than when we were in our 20s.”

“That does ease the blow a bit.” Kenny hears bed springs creak, then Moxley groans in pain. “Shit.”

“You good?”

“My forehead is opened up again.” Mox’s tone is one of neutral frustration, but Kenny still felt guilty. “Give me a sec?”

Kenny put his phone on speaker and set it on the kitchen counter, rifling through his fridge. Mox spoke up again after a few minutes. 

“Okay, I’m back. Sorry about that.”

“No, I’m sorry.” Kenny cringed. “I was the one who gouged your forehead open.” 

Mox snorted. “I’m a consenting adult, Omega.”

“Still.” Kenny cracked an egg into his skillet. 

Moxley sighed. “Hey, Omega?”

“What’s up, Moxley?”

“You should come see me.” 

Kenny stopped, dropping his spatula. “What? Why?” 

“Come on. Don’t tell me you aren’t going a little crazy cooped up in there.”

“Well, yeah, but…” 

“I’m not holding you at knifepoint, Kenny.”

“Well, not anymore.” 

That got Mox to actually laugh. That was a nice sound. Kenny seriously considered his offer. “I…. I guess it couldn’t hurt, sure.”

“Great. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you.”

Mox hung up the phone. Kenny stared down at his phone until he smelled smoke, swearing and scrambling to turn off his oven, scraping the ruined eggs into his trash can. 

* * *

Moxley’s apartment was kind of shitty considering what he was getting paid now. Kenny got Mox to buzz him up, standing awkwardly in his living room. The wallpaper was peeling and faded. Moxley’s shag carpet was covered in water damage and some less obvious stains Kenny didn’t really want to try and identify. His furniture looked old and broken down, like he had gotten it secondhand years ago. “This is, uh. This is a nice place.”

“No it isn’t.” Mox sat on the couch and gestured for Kenny to join him. Kenny sat nervously, and Mox handed him a soda. “I know you don’t drink.”

“I don’t.” Kenny fidgeted with the pop tab on his soda. 

“Can I see your back?”

Kenny stripped off his shirt obligingly. Mox ran his hands carefully over Kenny’s tender skin, digging his blunt nails in at a couple spots to dig out stubborn flecks of glass. It hurt like hell, but Kenny was grateful for it. 

“That glass spot did a real fucking number on us both, huh?”

“I think it did, yeah.” Kenny winced. 

Mox wasn’t looking at his wounds anymore. He was just trailing his fingers down Kenny’s spine. It was nice, except the occasional jolt where he pushed too hard on a cut or a bruise. Kenny didn’t try to stop him. It had been so long since someone had touched him like that. 

“How’s your face?”

Kenny tensed, glaring at Mox. “How’s _ your _ face, asshole?” 

“Calm down.” Mox rolled his eyes. “I’m seriously asking, man.” 

“I’m fine.” Kenny sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. 

“I’ve never seen you do that move before.” Mox sucks in a breath through his teeth. “Was that his-”

“Yeah. It was his.” Kenny looked away. 

“It must be hard on you.” Moxley’s hand moved to his hip. Kenny found himself turning into the touch, facing Moxley. 

“Is this why you invited me over?”

Mox shrugged. “We don’t _ have _ to do anything. But yeah. It is.”

Kenny scooted closer, fidgeting with his discarded shirt. “You could have asked this, like… way earlier, man.”

Mox snorted. “Yeah. I could have.”

Kenny hates cigarettes and alcohol, but he doesn’t mind the taste so much on Moxley’s tongue. Mox has ring-calloused hands, slotting nicely against Kenny’s hips. It hurts when Kenny’s back hits the back of the couch. He doesn’t care. 

Mox kisses his neck, making Kenny whine and huff and squirm. Mox laughs at him, and Kenny hits him weakly. 

“Blow me, asshole.”

“I can do that.” Mox nipped at his collarbone. 

“Fuck.” Kenny’s head thumped against the wall. “Yeah. Okay.” 

Mox moves to kneel between his legs. Kenny cupped his face, running his thumb over the scar he had gouged into Moxley’s forehead. He thought briefly about his initials carved into Moxley’s forehead like JR had said. It sent a shudder through him that he was not quite ready to explore. 

Mox undid the zipper of Kenny’s jorts with his teeth. “That’s hot,” Kenny blurted awkwardly. 

Moxley snorted. “Yeah. I know.” 

“Sorry.” Kenny blushed. “You’re beautiful.” 

“You talk too much,” Moxley admonished. 

He pulled a condom out of his pocket (that bastard had really been counting on this) and pulled Kenny out of his jorts, rolling the condom on and taking Kenny into his mouth. 

Kenny moaned and clapped a hand over his mouth. Normally he wasn’t exactly shy, but Moxley’s apartment complex had thin walls and he didn’t want to be interrupted by any disgruntled neighbors. 

Not that he liked to brag, but Kenny was impressed with how much Moxley was managing, with his not-inconsiderable size. He realized with a shiver that he was probably pretty experienced. He let his mind wander to who Mox had probably done this for before him. Sami Callihan? Roman Reigns? Sami Zayn? Okay, he needed to picture someone that wasn’t Sami Zayn, actually, he had seen Sami cry too many times for him to be sexy. But he couldn’t just focus on himself. His mind inevitably wandered to people he didn’t want to think about. Not right now. 

Despite his best efforts, Kota’s name was on his lips when Moxley made him come. Mox had the good grace not to say anything about it, just pulling back and wiping his spit-covered chin. Kenny tied the condom off and threw it in Moxley’s living room trash quickly, zipping up his jorts. “I’m…”

“Don’t worry about it.” Moxley waved him off. 

Kenny didn’t look at him, cheeks burning as he got out of Moxley’s apartment as fast as possible. 

Despite his embarrassment, Kenny was already planning when he could repay Moxley.

**Author's Note:**

> Always use a condom, comrades.  
Title suggested by watnowmaddie  
Beta by patito_kiss


End file.
